cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asteroid M
=Asteroid M= History After the destruction of the island of Genosha by Sentinels, sent to obliterate all mutants once and for all, Magneto created Asteroid M. It is intended to be a safe haven for mutantkind. The citizens of Asteroid M are of mixed ethnicity, coming from extremely varied backgrounds, and there is no national religion. "Too many wars have been started over religion or racial background," Magneto stated in a recent press conference. "Here all have the same status, no matter where you come from or who you choose to worship." Position Asteroid M remains in stationary orbit above the Atlantic Ocean at all times. Foreign Relations Asteroid M is not an antagonistic nation. Its citizens wish neither to attack or be attacked, only to be left alone by the rest of the world. It welcomes all mutants with open arms. If you are born with the X-gene, you are automatically granted citizenship. Its current representative is Anya Keraldo, a mutant whose powers have not yet been revealed to the general public. She fights for mutants on the political level even as Magneto fights on the physical level. They will die before seeing their dream fail. Recent News Reporter Joe Neill managed to get an exclusive interview with Magneto on the political standpoints of Asteroid M. He met with the leader at Asteroid M on December 2, 2006, during one of Magneto's rare holidays. It is reproduced here verbatim for its informational benefit. Joe Neill: Hello, thanks for having me. Now, I know you're busy here... Magneto: (with a brief laugh) You have no idea. Neill: ...So I'll try to make this as brief as possible. Now, many of the other nations of the world have labeled you as warmongering. Why do you think this is the case? Magneto: We are not a warmongering nation. We seek only to live and let live. Unfortunately, there are certain cases in which war is neccessary. For instance, if we are attacked by another nation, we would most certainly not sit back and submit to them. And if one of our allies were attacked, we would of course aid them in any way possible. Neill: And, how does your nation feel about nuclear research? It has been a matter of serious debate recently. For instance, would you sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty if it were proposed? and if not, what are your reasons? Magneto: That depends upon the circumstances under which the treaty was proposed. While avoiding nuclear war is, of course, advisable, cutting down on our own strength while others continue to research nuclear weapons is an extraordinarily bad tactical move. Nuclear power is also extremely useful, and not something to be thrown aside lightly. Neill: I take it you would not sign the treaty? Magneto: Asteroid M has no definite position at this time. Neill: Well, how do you feel about drug traffickers? What will you do if they start moving into your nation and setting up? Magneto: The sale and misuse of strong narcotics and other such drugs is illegal in Asteroid M. While people are free to live their lives as they see fit, drugs can impair their skills and cause them to lose control of their powers. This poses a danger to the rest of the citizens. Neill: So you would crack down on them hard. Magneto: Absolutely. Asteroid M's policy on drugs has been made clear to all. The military and police force will quickly shut down any such operation. Neill: How about free speech? I know you are officially for it, but how would you react to certain situations? Such as, let's say, someone starts an internet site bashing your administration. What would be the government's reaction? Magneto: It is the right of every citizen to speak freely about the government. We would allow the website to continue with no impediment, and do our best to disprove any false claims it makes. Neill: While we're on the subject, how about protesting? Say there is a group of protesters who have been sitting outside your capital buildings for a week or so, and the crowds are starting to get rowdy. What would be your response? Magneto: Naturally, an outbreak of rioting is not something we would condone. They would be free to protest as long as they like, but any persons using violence will be immediately removed from the scene by the police force, or the military if necessary. Neill: How do you feel about immigration? What if loads of new people start moving in from another country that has suffered economic failure? Would you let them move in freely, require them to become citizens, or shut them out entirely to avoid possible economic collapse of your own nation? Magneto: All mutants are free to come and go as they like. If you are born a mutant, you are automatically a citizen of Asteroid M. No exceptions. We welcome immigrants with open arms. Neill: What about giving aid to foreign countries suffering from a recent natural disaster, say a tsunami? Magneto: No position at this time. It all depends on the circumstances and the nation. Neill: Alright, I won't push the question. I just have one more thing my readers would like to know. Would you trade with another nation known for treating its citizens terribly? Or would you close your borders to them? Magneto: No definite position at this time. We might be able to come to an agreement if they change their methods for the better. We will of course not enter into a trade agreement with a nation that persists in wrongfully treating its citizens. Neill: Well, I guess that's all I need to know. Thanks very much for your time. My readers will be looking forward to seeing this one. Category:Nations Category:Coalition of Dark States